


Turn Me Into Gold

by sextonviolets (fairbreeze)



Series: YOI Halloween Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Magic, Mild Kink, Technically an AU, Transformation, YOI Halloween Week, explicit pre-scene consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairbreeze/pseuds/sextonviolets
Summary: Several years post-canon, in a very slight AU where magic is a thing, Yuuri and Viktor sneak into Ice Castle to live out one of Viktor's fantasies from when he was younger.  A lot younger.





	Turn Me Into Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longer, edited version of my story for YOI Halloween Week Day 2 - Shapeshifting.
> 
> All characters in this story are consenting adults in a committed relationship, however they're definitely role playing a very wide age gap where one character may be "underage" (I never specifically say, so you can imagine that either way you'd like) for the purposes of the roleplay and that is a major element to the story.

"Hey, no, come on, this isn't… we're not supposed to…" Yuuri's protesting but it's weak, half-hearted and he lets himself be pulled along anyway, watching his feet like it's darker than it is, like the harvest moon hanging overhead isn't lighting the street enough to see even without the streetlights.

"Hush, not another word. We're consenting adults and we have a key to the place, and everything's going to be fine," Viktor's got the bag full of everything they need slung over one shoulder, his opposite arm looped through Yuuri's, tugging. Yuuri knows what's in the bag, knows he'd agreed to this months ago, has been part of the planning for weeks and this is just cold feet, but he tugs back a little on him anyway, 

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Yuuri scowls along after him but he doesn't say anything further until the doors close behind them and they're safely in private, wary of who might be listening in on the streets, "You know we're not supposed to be using _magic_ for something like this. It's _illegal_." He hisses the word, quieter than everything else, even though they're indoors now.

"So is sodomy a lot of the places we've gone and _that's_ never stopped you," Viktor points out flippantly while Yuuri sputters. A moment later, he takes Yuuri's hands warm in his, tone more tender, bringing a hand up to kiss at the knuckles, "Yuuri, it's just potions and no one's going to see it. Consenting adults, remember. In _private_. It's not like we're going to advertise that we've broken any rules. And you _know_ it's going to be fun," he grins, "Haven't you always wanted to try something like this? You told me you were excited about it too," Yuuri sighs, but he's flushed at the little kiss on his hands and there's a smile threatening to break through, 

"Fine," he relents, and though it's a little long-suffering sounding, he's grinning. There is, however, one final consideration, "Are you… sure? About my potion, I mean. You really want me to—"

"Yes. Yes, I'm _very_ sure. I definitely want you to do _everything_ we talked about," it's breathless and, for once, Viktor's actually the one blushing. "It's… uh… it was always a fantasy of mine, actually," Yuuri can feel his own eyebrow raise, sharply, and Viktor laughs, waving his hands in front of himself in a universal warding off gesture, "I mean, not with _Yakov_ , obviously, but just… you know. A coach. In general." He's blushing even more and Yuuri shakes his head a little bit, but Viktor's so vulnerable sounding he can't help but tease a different direction, give him something else to focus on,

"I… never really thought much about it before," he says with a shrug, though he can't keep the mischievous look out of his eyes, which lasts right up until Viktor's suddenly bearing down on him, pressing him back against the Ice Castle counter a bit,

"Oh _really_? Even with me as a coach?"

"Not… not like _this_!" Yuuri manages to protest, cheeks heating. He was supposed to be helping Viktor not feel as vulnerable for his fantasies, not having the tables turned on him!

"Oh, so you _have_ thought about it?" Viktor's voice turns purring and Yuuri struggles not to rise to the bait, but still admits,

"Maybe… maybe once or twice, back when you first came to Hasetsu. I might have. A little." Viktor's eyes sparkle, amused, but he doesn't press the issue, leaning in for a short but thorough kiss instead.

"Come on, let's go get changed."

He means their clothes. He also means more than their clothes. 

\---

Alone, Yuuri strips down, hiding out in a broom closet to keep himself separate from Viktor while they both get changed and drink their potions. Yuuri hangs up the suit Viktor bought for him for this first, then takes off most of his current clothing. The cut of the suit is unfamiliar, it wouldn't fit him as he is now, and he wonders how precise Viktor's been in ordering this potion, if the suit really will be the proportions he'll fill into after he drinks it. Body modification like this is _highly_ illegal, for all kinds of reasons, but he trusts that if Viktor was going to do something like this, he's gotten nothing but the best, exactingly made to his personal specifications. 

At some other points in time, it might have made his anxiety act up to know so much money and thought had gone into this one, tiny vial, this single evening. But it helps knowing that this is _Viktor's_ fantasy, it's what Viktor wants, has paid for, has told Yuuri about. Maybe once upon a time, that, too, would have made him anxious that he would screw it up (and many, _many_ things still do make him anxious he's going to screw them up) but he knows that there's nothing he can _really_ do to mess this up _that_ badly. Even just seeing him is going to fulfill a fantasy. If he can just manage to have passingly appropriate sex to the "costume" he's putting on, Viktor will consider the money well spent.

And, as always, deep down Yuuri's hoping to do a lot better than "passing".

Nerves steeled, he downs the potion.

He's not sure what he's expecting it to feel like, but it's neither particularly pleasant nor unpleasant. It reminds him a bit of a slightly-too-deep stretch, a feeling like his muscles are pulling a little further than they want to, but with a bone deep tingling that's intensely but peculiarly pleasurable the same way sinking ones toes into sand might be, or stepping into a warm bath. He knows some of what the potion is going to do—provide temporary age, along with filling him out a bit more than his usual frame would allow, putting some more muscle and height on him than normal. It's a more stereotypically masculine look, like he lifts weights instead of skates, though the overall effect isn't _overwhelmingly_ different. Viktor had told him as much. Even so, it's still surprising to find himself broader in the chest. Visually, he's probably not too much different, not unrecognizable certainly, but he _feels_ like the difference is immense—his eyes are at the wrong height, his arms and legs all the wrong length, his center of balance is off. 

But, whatever he might now look like, Yuuri is a dancer and all of these problems are easy to practice around given a few minutes in private, which he has. He puts the suit on slowly, methodically, and he finally uses the camera on his phone to check and see what he actually looks like, nearly dropping it at the grey on his temples, the laugh lines at the corners of his eyes. He's probably visually in his late 40s, maybe even older than that, and he's a little surprised that's part of what Viktor has chosen.

He's still nervous about all of this—both about what they're about to do and what might happen if they were caught, but he can't deny Viktor anything. He's long since stopped trying.

He also can't deny that _Viktor_ is gorgeous.

He's found one of his old skating costumes (though Yuuri has to laugh a little at him choosing one of the few that has pants instead of a bodysuit—he really has thought of everything) and looks _exactly_ like Yuuri remembers him from the earliest times Yuuri saw him skate. There's the same long, silver spill of hair, the same brightness to his eyes that he could channel into sweetness and emotion on the ice. The costume drips gems, perfectly preserved, and it's exactly like someone reached deep down into Yuuri's deepest, oldest fantasies and deposited them directly on the ice. 

For a long moment they both just _stare_ at one another, silent. There's a role to play here, a way they've already decided that this is going to go and to ask questions about it now would be to ruin the moment a bit. But Yuuri has to take that moment to just be shocked a little, breathe in how _beautiful_ Viktor is, how surprisingly close to his own fantasies he's suddenly finding what he originally agreed to in order to please Viktor. After that, though, it's _easy_ to let his eyes slide down Viktor's body, appreciating what the costume does to him. When Yuuri was younger, he never would have _dared_. If Viktor were _actually_ younger, he would have been uncomfortable doing it, it would have felt wrong like this, with this kind of gap, to appreciate Viktor like that. 

But Viktor is _actually_ a grown man and also _actually_ his husband and has specifically asked for exactly this, so Yuuri lets himself _enjoy_ it—the slow sweep of his eyes down and back up, lingering everywhere Viktor is trying to draw his attention. That part is easy. The next is a bit harder, 

"Not bad," no matter what they discussed, he can't bring himself to just tear Viktor apart, particularly when he's _inventing_ mistakes, "The triple lutz was a little sloppy, but we have time to work on that. The costume doesn't restrict any movement? We can have another fitting, if it's what's slowing you down." Viktor flushes at the subtle jab and looks down demurely and _oh_ , well this isn't going to be as hard as Yuuri thought, apparently, because he suddenly wants to _ravish_ him.

"No, the costume is fine," it's more demure than he's _ever_ seen Viktor and his heart pounds, "Thank you for picking it out for me, coach. It's beautiful."

"It suits you," it's part of the game, but it's also just _truth_. The costume is gorgeous. Viktor is gorgeous. "Do you want to run through it one more time?" he keeps his tone businesslike, but if this is the point where Viktor wants to push his buttons, he'll let him. To his surprise, Viktor looks surprised for a moment and then delighted, flushing, 

"I'd love to let you see it," there's a little something sly in the words, older, and he can see his husband looking out of those eyes for a moment before they slide back into doe-y innocence. Yuuri's not really expecting Viktor to do it, so he's surprised when he takes up a spot center-ice and flows into a routine. 

It's not the one he did when he wore this costume last, but Yuuri immediately knows what it _is_ , even though he can't hear the music. It's the performance from Junior Worlds, the one where Viktor originally wore the _Eros_ costume. He'd still been more innocent then, the skate more set up like an innocent waltz between the masculine and the feminine than the seductive thing Yuuri had turned those same concepts into when he'd skated in it. Still, the callback, and Viktor knowing he would know it, is _electric_.

It's not the best performance ever. Viktor's clearly delighted with the new-found strength and resilience of his muscles (one of the many reasons these potions were illegal) but he's also used to his older weight and height, so he does take a tumble or two, overbalancing. Still, it's like something out of a dream, to actually get to see Viktor skate looking like _this_ , right in front of his eyes.

By the time he hits the final pose, Yuuri is completely wide-eyed in wonder and it takes him a long moment of silence to find the words for, 

"Better. Again." Viktor opens his mouth to protest and there's the glimpse of _husband_ again, but Viktor sees something in Yuuri's eyes and quiets, ducks his head, 

"Yes, coach."

\---

Viktor had been expecting just a little bit of sexy dialog, maybe, or, more likely, for Yuuri to just drop the whole roleplaying thing and fuck him over the boards once he saw him. He wasn't expecting to actually get to _skate_ and then, after he skated, he wasn't expecting Yuuri to genuinely put him through the paces. 

But there's something in Yuuri's eyes, every time he calls for another try at a jump, another run through of just the step sequence, that reminds Viktor that he's actually his husband's _idol_ , that this is something they didn't get to have because they were both growing into the people they would become. Getting to give Yuuri one of _his_ dreams, a dream that should have been impossible? 

That's worth every sore jolt of muscle that's grown unused to this kind of workout since his retirement.

And then, right around the third run through, Viktor realizes another layer to what Yuuri is doing. Viktor could call this off at any point, of course, but Yuuri knows he doesn't _want_ to. Yuuri knows Viktor has wanted to try this for a long time and that he's highly likely to do whatever it takes to keep the scene they agreed on intact. Yuuri knows that Viktor has never had his stamina, that when he was coaching him Viktor would often tire out first. Yuuri is deliberately pushing him to his physical limits, getting him to a place where he's going to be feeling that bone-deep exhaustion _while he's fucking him_. The thought makes every jump, every step he feels his muscles shake a little on, even more thrilling.

His legs are wobbly by the time Yuuri relents and lets him skate to the boards and when he stumbles trying to get off the ice and instead of the ground it's just Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, he suddenly understands the concept of _swooning_ , because his knees give completely.

"Did I wear you out?" _there's_ the tone he's wanted all evening and he wants to have something smart-mouthed to say to that, sexy, but he's just gaping and Yuuri's running a hand down his side to curve around to his ass, pulling him in, "Speechless, too?" it's almost taunting and Viktor tries to hold in a moan and fails, can't help but rock himself forward when Yuuri's fingers sink deeper into the meat of his ass almost painfully, pawing.

"Yu-Yuuri." Viktor barely recognizes the voice as his own with how choked and needy it is. There's a shift and a _slap_ a moment later, Viktor making a sharp noise as Yuuri's hand connects where it had been squeezing a moment before, and he really is shocked completely speechless for a moment, 

"You've got better manners than that, Vitya. You should show more respect." Viktor's eyes drop before he even realizes how expertly he's just been manipulated, before he registers the diminutive,

"Yes, coach," and _fuck_ if saying it like that doesn't light everything up inside of him all at once.

"Good boy." 

He ends up face down across Yuuri's lap on one of the wider benches, his pants pulled down as far as he can get them, with Yuuri slicking his fingers up to prep him. It's awkward—his one leg is bunched up under him and his other dangles off and they haven't bothered to get him out of his skates. In order to balance, he needs both of his arms on the other side of Yuuri and Yuuri has the arm that's not currently got a finger inside of him curled around the front of his shoulders to keep him from going anywhere. There's no way anything's going to be touching his cock anytime soon like this, so he doesn't feel bad about rutting against Yuuri's thigh just a little, leaving streaks of wetness in the fabric. He doesn't realize that he's otherwise not been participating much, except to make little broken, whining noises, until Yuuri murmurs, 

"I didn't _really_ wear you out, did I?" the tone is somewhere between concerned and a _taunt_ and Viktor flushes for another reason, 

"No… no sir," he manages, barely, because Yuuri's got the first finger deep in him at this point and he knows he's going to move on to two soon, knows Yuuri knows how quickly Viktor adjusts when they do this more normally. Everything about this is everything Viktor was hoping for and feeling his younger self wrapped around him like this, it's easy to forget that he's older, that this isn't real. Yuuri's used entirely too much lube, more than normal, but it just makes it feel like this is the first time they've done this, like he _doesn't_ know all of Viktor's limits already. Everything's wet and open feeling and he wants to squirm back more against the touch than he already is, but his legs feel weak.

"Good. Why don't you beg for another one?" Viktor can't _believe_ Yuuri's talking like this, but he doesn't stop to care, 

" _Please_ , please coach, I can take another. I want another… please?" 

"Will you win a gold medal for me if I do?" All Viktor can do for a moment is whine and push back against Yuuri's finger, hips working almost mindlessly, 

"Yes. _Yes_ , I'll win you _anything_ …" he's not even really sure if that comes out in English or if he's speaking Russian or if it's just a smear of noises. Yuuri adds the next finger anyway and he simultaneously tries to collapse across his lap and fuck himself backwards on it, the noises he's making slowly turning completely embarrassing, lewd. Yuuri crams his fingers in his mouth and Viktor rolls his tongue against them, needy, lets him play him at both ends.

"I'm going to hold you to that," there's a fleeting thought that that's impossible, that Viktor's been retired for several years now, but Yuuri finds his prostate and even if he wanted to protest (which he didn't) he's unable to.

\---

Yuuri's a little surprised he's lasted this long without needing to break character but things just seem… easier, like this. They've tried some bedroom games before but it was always hard for him to get into them. Like this, though, there's nothing to disrupt the illusion. He is physically someone completely different, someone he never was, someone he's never _going_ to be, and Viktor is physically the embodiment of everything Yuuri wanted as a young man and it's just… easy— to say sexy things, to pull Viktor's pants down a bit further and hook an arm under his legs, pulling him up into his lap, onto his cock. It's hard to lift him very much like this but he's in so _deep_ that he really doesn't have to move much and, while he's not sure if it's _really_ as good for Viktor as it is for him, the way that Viktor's almost madly rocking against him when he's siting flush on his lap is _fantastic_.

Even so, his arms get tired before he does and so even though it's enjoyable to hear the choked noises Viktor is making every time he bottoms out inside him, Yuuri finally relents and snakes the other arm around him, strokes him through to an orgasm before he (gently) dumps them both to the floor, Viktor on his knees, still half trapped in his pants. It's easier to yank him up and hold him there to finish the job, maybe a little rougher than he intends to be, but he's playing into all of this, and there's no protesting.

He rolls Viktor over, afterwards, looking down on his handiwork. Viktor looks _wrecked_ in the best possible way, come-streaked and exhausted, hair tangled, a beautiful mess laid out on the floor. Viktor's eyes flicker open when it becomes clear Yuuri isn't joining him on the ground, isn't cuddling like they normally would and there's a hint of worry in them. Yuuri leans in and brushes some hair out of his eyes, lets his expression shade tender for a moment, 

"There's time, isn't there? Let's go get a shower before we turn back," Viktor nods, can't seem to find words, but looks a little more settled, has definitely heard the warmth in his husband's voice, even though Yuuri is having a bit of trouble _dropping_ the persona, now. He lifts him up in his arms and Viktor's expression says they're equally thrilled at the revelation that Yuuri can do so without any issues like this. Viktor's trademark grin slides back onto his face a moment later, though,

"Oh, I don't know…" Viktor's tone sounds a lot more like his older self, now, though his eyes are still huge, blinking, "I was thinking maybe you'd like the anti-potion first and to get to do whatever it is you used to fantasize about doing to this version of me," he leans up to plant a kiss on Yuuri's nose when Yuuri almost drops him at the thought, laughs, "You just helped me live out one of my fantasies. It's only fair I return the favor." Yuuri considers for a moment, then grins back the grin Viktor knows means _trouble_ , 

"Do you have any more of those potions? I've got a _years_ of fantasies saved up."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make this a two chapter story because I genuinely don't know when I'm going to get back around to it and I don't want to leave people hanging, but if you noticed that sounded like a set-up for a second chapter, you aren't wrong. :3


End file.
